House of Blue
by A Lover of Stories
Summary: Today at the Big Blue House Kyle is grumpy because he couldn't get a good night sleep. It seems like its up to Bear to get his little buddy to smile once more! Note that this is full of fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff flufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffff.


**hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Bear And The Big Blue House owned by Playhouse Disney. Please no sue sue**

Don't Laugh Grumpy Boy

Today was a pretty day. All the kids were outside while Bear was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, loading the dishwasher. All the kids were playing around the odder pond, except Kyle. He was just sitting under a tree with his lion next to him.

The kids kept asking him to play but he would tell them no. He didn't get much sleep last night. Nothing worked. Not even spending the remaining night with Bear couldn't get him to sleep! So today he was a little grumpy. Bear could tell he wasn't his usual cheerful self at breakfast. And Kyle is always full of energy during breakfast. But he just sat there with a scowl on his face that would even make Batman scared.

So when they all went out Bear made sure to let the kids know to give Kyle some space. Of course they agreed. Though that didn't stop them from occasionally waving at him or calling out to him.

Ojo wanted to play with Kyle so she went to him. He can't be grumpy forever. "Hey Kyle why don't you play with me?" she asked. "No." Kyle replied emotionlessly. But this little cub wasn't taking no for an answer. "Come on please?!" she started shaking his arm. "No Ojo!" replied Kyle, already feeling his blood starting to boil. Ojo kept persisting and persisting, then she had an idea.

"Well can Snow Bear play with your lion?" Ojo placed one paw on the lion and this was what threw Kyle to his breaking point. Kyle leaped from where he was sitting and started shouting "NO YOU CAN NOT!" Whille stamping his feet as he shouted. "I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU TOUCH MY LION!" Unfortunately this isn't the first time Ojo has done that. "I DON'T WANT TO PLAY RIGHT NOW I WISH TO JUST BE LEFT ALONE!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND IF YOU TOUCH MY LION AGAIN I WILL THROW YOUR SNOW BEAR INTO THE RIVERRRRRRRRR!!!

By this time Bear had just came outside, to tend with his new flower garden, when he heard the commotion. He called out to Ojo, who immediately obeyed and ran as fast as she could, while Kyle simply sat back down, clutching his lion tightly. Ojo hugged bear, and started sniffing. Bear rubbed Ojo's back. "Bear, Kyle yelled at me." she whined. "Now, now. Don't cry sweetie." Bear cooed, "Kyle's just a little grumpy. Just give him space."

An hour later, everyone went in for lunch. Kyle just stayed under his tree. Quietly playing with his lion. After serving the kids, Bear got a paper plate, because all the china ones were clearly in the dishwasher, and whipped up two peanut butter and honey sandwiches for him and Max and went outside. Wearing a smile so cheerfully that even grumpy Kyle couldn't help but giggle at. Bear sat next to him under the tree, wrapping his massive but warm arm around the boy who pretended not to notice or be affected by it even though he always craves the attention.

"Mind if I snacked with you hon?" Bear asked. Kyle just silently took the sandwich and started eating, not once looking at Bear. And still had a scowl on his face. Bear had an idea. He leaned in close till he was near his face and started sniffing, pressing his cold snout against the child's skin. *sniffsniffsniffsniff* "Oooh tell me, did you roll in the garden because you smell like a fresh rose". *sniiiiiifffff* "Do you smell like all the time? Hahahaeheh." Kyle was seen holding back a smile. This gave Bear an idea. Bear got up, stood behind the boy and started tickling him. Kyle couldn't help it he started to laugh. Probably the first time today. "Don't laugh. Don't laugh."

Bear said teasingly tickling him harder. "Bear SSSTOP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bear kept tickling harder and harder. Until he fot him on the ground. Bear got on all fours, lifted up his shirt and pressed his mouth on the kid's belly and started blowing on it making the boy squeal, and started kicking his legs, tears streaming down his eyes. "Bear stop I'm gonna peeeahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!" This went on for what seemed like years until finally Bear saw a gleam in the boy's eyes and stopped. Both exhausted they laid on the grass. With Kyle laying on Bear's tummy. Both breathed heavily like thry came back from a marathon. Kyle turnturned and faced Bear beaming him a smile, Bear smiled back, scratching the kid's head with his paw. They sat up and Kyle snuggled into Bear's chest with Bear wrapping his arms around the boy. Enclosing him. "I'm sorry i was cranky this morning."He said with his face nearly buried in Bear's fur. Bear kissed Kyle head and tightened the hug. "Its okay little mister, you were just a little grouchy no harm done." Kyle pulled away and smiled at the Bear and he smiled back. After they finished eating they joined hands and walked back inside.

Later that night after everyone had gone home Kyle got into bed with Bear. Bear left one lamp on, tucked Kyle and himself under the covers, wrapped his left arm around the child and brought him close so he nearly vanished into the fur, and he read him Little Red Riding Hood, doing the voice of the wolf of course and they _both_ fell fast asleep.


End file.
